


Injustice: Broken Hope

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Injustice and Redemption [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara has lost hope in herself and the symbol she once stood for.





	Injustice: Broken Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the series is now up and running as posted, I hope you enjoy.

Diana and Kal battled violently, Diana raging as the memory of all her past friends she had killed and betraying Bruce but what drove her more violently was the memory of betraying Kara by sleeping with Kal.

Kara hated Diana with a passion like no other, not just because of the betrayal but mainly because of what Diana did to Alex who joined the insurgents, when Diana came face to face with Alex though, she tried to take her prisoner, Alex was in her power suit and eventually ended up thrusting her sword through Alex.

That is what broke Kara… Diana killed her sister, the only remaining person she had left.

Kal couldn’t beat Diana, she had been loyal to him for so long that he decided to show her mercy, so he eventually retreated with drone Batman leaving Kara and Diana alone.

Diana watched as Kara walked to the wall and punched clean through the wall making it crumble, leaving an opening for her to escape, looking to the tearful Diana with pure hatred in her eyes “Stay away from me” she said firmly before flying out and into the freedom of the sky.

Lowering her head Diana decided to go to the one place she was needed, she needed to warn her mother and her sisters of the danger Kal was planning for them but when she got there, she found that she was still pretty much hated and despised by her sisters.

Not that she could blame them, she did betray them all including her mother to help Kal and now she had returned to warn them of the impending danger and nobody would listen, not even her own mother.

Mean whilst Kara was kneeling over the grave of her dead sister, placing the flowers tenderly on the grave before sighing heavily “I wish you were here… I don’t know what to do” she whispered.

The wind blew softly and soon Alex kneeled next to her own grave “Just because I’m not here standing with you Kara, I will always be here” she whispered, placing her hand on Kara’s chest where the Kryptonian’s heart was beating “Be a hero” she said.

“I can’t win… I can’t stop Kal” Kara shook her head and looked to the sun that was setting on the horizon.

“You’ve always been strong Kara, you’ve been through so much… you can’t give up now” Alex said.

Kara shook her head “How can I keep fighting, when all I do is lose?” she asked hoping Alex’s ghost can help her.

“Because we believe in you; mom, dad, Lena, James, Winn, J’onn and Lucy… we’re here and we believe in you” Alex answered, Kara smiled.

“Tell everyone… tell them I love them” Kara whispered, Alex nodded her head as Kara got to her feet, needed to finish this once and for all.

“Hello Blondie” Kara was greeted by the sound of Harley Quinn behind her, smirking Kara turned to her “Harley, I see you’re recovered from Diana’s sword” she stated.

“Just a mean looking scar is all that’s left” Harley replied making Kara smile, unknown to them both Diana was watching from the tree nearby having listened in on the talk Kara had with Alex’s grave but seeing Kara talk to Harley Quinn was making her uneasy… and jealous.

“Well I doubt 1 scar is going to hold you back, still hot” Kara complimented with a wink, Diana felt her insides clench tight.

Harley laughed as she walked closer “I don’t normally do this sweetie but thank you… for saving my life” Harley said.

“I couldn’t let her kill you, you’re my friend” Kara looked to the grave of her sister before looking to Harley “All I have left, somebody who does not treat me bad because of my cousin” Kara said as she walked over to Harley.

“Bat’s trusted you, you saved my life and hid me away till I recovered… you are nothing like him” Harley placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

Looking to the symbol on her chest “This once stood for hope, now it’s ruined” Kara stated as she looked to her family’s symbol for hope, Harley looked before smirking “Well you could always take it off” she flirted, get a much more better suit.

“You mean, a more ‘revealing’ suit” Kara replied with her own smirk as she looked in to Harley’s eyes “And who will design this new suit?” she asked.

“I can” Harley answered, Kara laughed whilst nodding her head.

“Ok fine but please don’t make it too revealing” she picked Harley up bridal style.

Harley pouted “No fair blondie, ruin my fun” she wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulder and Kara shot off into the sky leaving behind the grave yard.

Diana walked out from behind the tree’s and wiped her tears away as she looked to the graves of the people she killed, she could remember them all, every single one now that Kal’s lies were not clouding her.

The thought of Kara going off with Harley was driving her nuts, she needed to figure out a way of gaining Kara’s forgiveness and her redemption, truth is though… there was no redemption for her and certainly no forgiveness from Kara since Diana was the one who killed Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah.

She remembered them all, all the names of the people she killed, all her former friends that she betrayed, she thought about Steve and knew he would be disgusted by her actions… it was over now, Kara flew away with Harley.

5 Days later Kara was sitting in the hidden insurgent base that Bruce set up before he and Kara were captured, he was made into a puppet for Kal, Kara was watching the Brother Eye working on something though it was not saying what.

Harley arrived from behind the curtain having finishing the touches on Kara’s new suit “Ok, I’m finished” she said cheerfully.

Kara smiled and she got to her feet and followed Harley behind the curtain, eying her new suit.

“Uh… Harley” Kara said clearly shocked by it “Don’t you think it’s a bit… tight?” she asked.

Harley looked between her and the suit before shaking her head “No, it’s perfect for you blondie… what do you think of the colour?” she asked.

Kara nodded “I like it… Blue is always good but what’s that” she asked pointing to the letter on the chest area of the tight suit.

“Well you said that the ‘S’ is ruined… so this can be the new symbol” she said pointing to the letter ‘P’ on the chest.

Folding her arms as she looked to Harley “How is anyone supposed to take me seriously wearing a suit’s so tight?” she asked.

Harley giggled “Just try it on… please” she begged.

Kara smirked “Oh now I see… you wanted it that way so you can ogle me” she stated, Harley looked in mock offense but Kara was not fooled, Harley shrugged her shoulder “So sue me” she replied.

Grabbing the suit, Kara looked to Harley and threw a wink at her “Enjoy the show” she said.

Harley bounced on her feet, gleefully giggling like a crazy person before sitting on the chair and waited for Kara to finish.

She was going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) and I hope you will enjoy the next part coming tomorrow.


End file.
